Moonlight Princess
by hinaships
Summary: One shot!This is a KakaHina lemon! I love KakaHina and I know some of you don't so if you don't like the ship please only comment on the writing and such not how much you hate them! Thanks guys!
**This is a KakaHina lemon(one of my crack pairings), once again LEMON. If you don't like it don't read it lol, but do be honest because this is my first.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…Kishimoto does… wish I could too!**

Moonlight Princess

The air was cool that night, I stood there in the middle of the training fields just taking it all in. I often come here almost every night when I battle with my emotions and insomnia takes over me like a darkness trying to consume me. Not sleeping for me means facing reality… the reality that the man I put everything into my entire life was a lie, that he used me as a decoy to gain Hokage status before showing his true feelings for Sasuke. That night I found the two of them… together runs through my head occasionally. I closed my eyes allowing myself to feel that night again…

 _We had just returned from a mission, we were away for two months even though we were supposed to come back in three we finished it rather quickly. I was ecstatic about seeing Naruto again, he was my best friend and lover… I ran home in total darkness but not missing a beat. I heard voices coming from the apartment but blew it off thinking he could just have the television on. I grabbed my keys and turned the knob. "Ah Naruto!" Sasuke cried out as my lover entered him. I dropped everything I had been holding and felt like my soul had left my body._

 _At this point both sets of eyes were on me, both bodies frozen in time until Naruto covered him and Sasuke up and went to speak to me. "Hina… you're…. you're home early"_

 _I nervously chuckled "And you're gay" I spat out without a stutter. *DON'T CRY* I thought to myself… I needed to be strong now more than ever. "Well at least you weren't lonely while I was away." I began walking around the room and grabbing anything that was mine. I didn't fully live with him but did have a few items there._

 _Naruto still stood there frozen with Sasuke not even stopping me._

 _"_ _How long?" I demandingly asked him._

 _He sighed as if he was contemplating not telling me the full truth. "Since before we even dated… I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't want you to find out like this."_

 _"_ _Oh so at least you were going to tell me_ _ **something**_ _."_

 _"_ _Look… he used you" Sasuke chimed in._

 _"_ _Excuse me?" I glared towards both of them._

 _"_ _Hina… you know the village wouldn't accept me the way you see here until_ _ **after**_ _I was Hokage" The embarrassed blonde exclaimed._

 _I laughed "Oh this is_ _ **great**_ _fucking great Uzumaki. Ya know I actually_ _ **loved**_ _you… since we were fucking kids but now? Just… stay away from me. I will be respectful only because you are my superior but I will never be amicable towards you until I die." I grabbed my things and slammed the door as I walked out…_

I started coming back to the present as I heard footsteps behind me approaching. I slid my hand into my pouch to grab a kunai but it was too late. The mystery person had one hand on my wrist and the other around my waist holding me.

"Relax, it's just me you can stand down." The familiar voice stated.

I turned around and to my surprise it was Kakashi. "Ano Kakashi-san. What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same Hinata." He grinned. "You _do_ realize how late it is. I know you come out here a lot but it's late even for you."

I blushed slightly wondering how he knew…

"I frequent here too." He responded to my silent question. "But as I stated it's late for you so do you need to talk about something?"

I shook my head as he sat close to me in the field just staring at the sky hoping he would go away soon.

"You're thinking about that night aren't you?"

"Even if I was…"

"It's not healthy Hinata, you've physically moved on but it will mentally torture you if you think about it… you'll become like me, engulfed in darkness and consequently nothingness." His voice began to trail off.

I turned to look at him, I never really had been this close to him, come to think of it I rarely spoke with him about anything but missions. I quickly wanted to change the subject. "Wait… you mentioned you've seen me here before?"

He grinned underneath his mask. "Yes, like I said… I come her too and often watch you from a distance not wanting to bother you."

My cheeks felt pink again… "Well… why do _you_ come here?"

"Ladies first" He laughed.

"Insomnia." I stated.

"You never had it before then" Realizing what he just said he tried to recover, "Ano… I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like _that_ " He nervously turned away, scratching the back of his head.

-Kakashi-

*Kami why did I say that…*

"It's okay… you're actually right." She sighed as she broke the silence. "Your turn" she turned to me.

*Fuck… what am I to tell her… that I follow her every night because I've secretly been in love with her? *

"Kashi?" She looked puzzled then realized that she had been informal frantically apologized.

I smiled… *God she was adorable when she was nervous…actually she _always_ is*

"It's quite alright _Hina_ " I laughed as she turned bright red. "And to answer your question you want honestly or some half-ass lie?"

She looked confused for a moment "Do I want to know the truth?"

"Well… there's no turning back once you do…" I devilishly smiled. *I want to take her… I shouldn't… I know this is wrong preying on the weak but Kami she's perfect* I moved my eyes outlining her entire body taking in this moment for this is the most she's ever acknowledged me before. Of course I have always creeped… I guess I am a pervert. I laughed to myself as I realized she still hasn't responded.

"Th…The truth." She stuttered which took me aback because she hasn't done that in a long time…

*I must be scaring her… or maybe… intriguing her*

"Well…" I smirked. "I've been watching you Hina."

She practically stopped breathing…

"Wait! That sort of came out wrong" realizing what I had now just said. "Look Hinata…" *I'm so fucking stupid I probably sound like some sort of perverted weirdo now*

"Just…say what you have to say" she put her hand over mine.

I blushed slightly feeling her soft hands pressed on mine. *Just breathe Kakashi…* "I'm in love with you Hinata, the day Naruto hurt you I watched you… I watched you cry, I watched you breakdown and it broke me down to see you that way… I realized then I didn't want anyone or anything to hurt you. Whether or not you would be aware of it I would and still will always protect you with my life and I honestly never felt this way about anyone. And you probably think I'm some babbling old idiot for saying this and…" I was shushed as she placed her finger over my mask. I just looked at her wide eyed as I began taking in the moonlight off her skin while those lilac eyes just stared back.

"So… that's the truth?"

I just nodded my head.

"Thank you." She finally removed her finger still locking her eyes with mine.

"So… what now?" I nervously chuckled.

-Hinata-

*He…he loves me? Kami why…* I just kept looking at him… I never noticed his defined features… He was pretty _sexy._ Do I hear myself… what am I thinking… but… it could be worse? Maybe… I should see how this goes.

-Kakashi-

"Hina?" still awaiting a response I began to move closer.

"Take your mask off…" she whispered.

I froze… no one has ever seen me without it. "Uh…"

"Please?" There was a sort of begging to that and I honestly couldn't resist her.

I slid my mask down and my hitaite. Her eyes grew wide as she flushed pink and smiled. "Something wrong?" I began to ask toying with her a bit.

"Why would you cover such a sexy face?" She grinned placing her palm on my cheek.

Shocked at the comment she made, I tried to gain composure as I felt her warm hand against my face. "Hnh, you shouldn't say things like that Hime." I grinned devilishly trying to hold back my urges.

However, this little minx charmed back "And what if I do?"

I began to lose all control as I pushed her into the grass, straddling on top of her. I licked my lips as I stared longingly at hers and then went for it. I pressed my lips to hers increasing pressure until she let me into her mouth…then I began to taste how sweet she truly was. She mewed softly and I began to lust for her even more. I nibbled on her bottom lip then pulled back as a started trailing down her neck with kisses.

"Kashi…" she moaned as she ran her fingers through my hair.

-Hinata-

*I have never wanted him like this before… never thought of him like this before… now that he has total control over me… I don't want it to stop*

He continued trailing his lips down my neck to my chest as he ran his hands under my bindings. I moaned as he unzipped my jacket and cut my bindings with a kunai. He smirked and went straight for my breasts. His touch was so tender but still strong. He suckled on my nipples and I threw my head back in pleasure. He continued working on each side making sure he fondled both equally. I had never felt anything so pleasurable. I began to worry I wouldn't be able to make him satisfied… I started to withdraw from him a bit and to my surprise he caught on.

"If you want me to stop say something…" He frowned a bit.

"I…It isn't that" I stuttered.

"Talk to me."

"I just… don't know how to do anything."

He laughed and lifted my chin to his "I'll teach you." He pressed his lips to mine still with one hand on my breast. He then proceeds to kiss down my neck again, this time he continued past my boobs. I felt his warm tongue trace down my stomach and it sent a shiver straight through me. My stomach began to feel hot as he started to slide my pants down leaving me in nothing but my black lace panties.

"Who knew you would have _those_ underneath." He playfully stated. He kissed my inner thigh which made me moan in satisfaction… I wanted him now more than ever, full force I want him to take me. He began to practically read my mind as he nibbled at the edges of my panties feeling me through them. He smirked "Kami Hinata you're already soaked…"

-Kakashi-

My body is throbbing for her and all I want to do is to be inside her but I know this is her first time and I want to take my time as to not hurt her…

I pulled down those panties with my teeth which seemed to get her even more wet. I hungrily licked my lips and began to circle her clit with my tongue. She arched her back into me and I dove straight in to her with my tongue, driving her wild. She clenched the back of my hair and I didn't stop knowing how good she had to be feeling. I slowly inserted two fingers swirling them in and out but keeping my mouth on her bundle of nerves to make her completely satisfied. She cried out as I felt her tighten around me… she must be cumming. I picked up the pace as I felt her hot juices drip down my fingers. I gave her a minute watching her breathing return to normal and to my surprise she pushed me on my back.

"Hina…" I moaned as she reciprocated the kisses on my neck. She started to nibble on my jaw which made me throb through my pants. She decided to cut my shirt off with a kunai which I guess is payback for before. Her tongue traced down my stomach and I clenched when I felt her fingertips follow. She paused a moment looking at me unsure of what to do next. I took her hands and guided them to unbutton my pants, she did just that and slid my boxers with them. I couldn't help but smirk when I saw her eyes widen as she marveled at me. To my surprise she began licking my shaft and this time it was me who threw my head back.

"I…is that okay?" She innocently asked.

"Kami yes..." She took that lick and ran with it as she slowly took my entire member into her mouth. "Hime…" I moaned as I pulled her hair in my hands. She bobbed her mouth picking up pace each time up and down on me. I felt myself getting harder just feeling her. I realized I couldn't take it anymore. To her surprise I pushed her back once more, this time her legs were against my chest. I waited for a nod from her and when she gave me an acceptance I slowly pushed myself into her.

"Aaah..." We moaned in unison. I waited until she adjusted herself and moved first and then I began to slowly pull in and out. She mewed in pleasure and I just watched her face the entire time, she was glowing… I finally got what I wanted… she was mine and Kami I'll do anything to keep it that way. I let my lust take over as I pounded her sweet cavern over and over. She squirmed and moaned as I kept feeling her tighten with every moment.

"I… I'm going to come" she moaned breathlessly. I picked up pace realizing I too was at the end of my limits. She began to drip juice all over me as I filled her with my own.

We both breathed heavily and I laid my body next to hers. She moved into me and I wrapped my arms around her. We laid there staring at the stars until she broke the silence "You should have said something sooner" We both laughed after that and spent the remaining time we had in each other's arms. She was right…but that didn't matter now, because she was my moonlight princess now and forever.

 **Be honest guys I'd love feedback** **J**


End file.
